User talk:Parrotbeak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarah Screams page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 12:29, November 11, 2011 Editing locked pages I'm pretty sure that locked pages are made only so that admins may edit them, the only one being Lehall. However, she is looking for new ones currently. As for the two categories, tne one I created is titled "Scheduled for Deletion", and that is the one I use personally to just keep up with those pages, but is an open category for anyone. Gallery pages [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If you can make gallery pages then can I ? Mermaid MelodyFanForever Alright how do you make category pages Werecat twin identities Wow, I'm sorry xD. I didn't know who Darkodark was until I visited their page, to which I recognized them almost immediately. This person does commisions quite often, and they're not one to lie, so I'm sorry for doubting you. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From Now On MermaidMelodyFanForever: I am sorry for everything! Can we be friends and not delete each others pages.Thnx! Volumes and Seasons Actually, it wasn't until Season 2 that it started being organized into volumes. Season 1 has only one, but Season 2 has two volumes. It was Season Two, Volume Two when the webisodes started to actually gain a storyline. Hope this helps! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, when Season 1 started, there was no mention of seasons or anything. But when Season 2 started, it included Season 2, Volume 1 into its title, and then when it started after a couple of more episodes, Season 2, Volume 2. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could say that it was implied. I know that it never officially uses the word "season", but since it goes from its regular title card to listing it as "Volume 1", then common sense imposes that it's a new season. I'm not sure, but I also think that the description of the first episode of Season 2 mentions it being a new season. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 02:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but that image was cut out from the website and that had the bottom of the shoes cut off - I couldn't find anything else clean enough. Thenaturals 20:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I got it from the MH website - the bio! Thenaturals 20:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Why? Ello.. I'm Skii but I'm wondering why do you always schedule my stuff for deletion? Huh.. Huh? You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Say. -Christina Aguilera "Beautiful" 14:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) skii I'm just saying that that's not the only ''thing that the "mare" could refer to. Since it's not officially confirmed, there's no way to say for sure, so both are possible. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I know what you're trying to say, but we can't be sure that the demon etmyology is the only meaning of the pun. I'm saying that's possible, but there's the chance that's not what it refers to. (P.S. Thank you for clearing up the webisodes, I feel stupid for thinking there were seasons. :P) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 22:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC)